magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Mortimer Athus
The following is the bio of Mortimer Athus, posted on the Apotheosis thread on 30-May-2010 14:54:14 by Pac Man Sun Name: Mortimer Athus. Tier: One. Age: Sixty-Four. Race: Human. Alignment: Neutral. Organization: None. Magia Mark: Nature, located on Mortimer’s right shoulder. Appearance: Mortimer stands at five feet and nine inches tall, having shrunk due to old age. His skin is tanned from years of adventure. He is very skinny, showing his old, frail bones and sunken, green eyes. His long, unkempt, and snow-white hair drapes down like curtains to his face just past his shoulders. His beard is similar in every aspect but slightly longer in length. He holds his wooden staff which is nothing more than a walking stick made of oak that is just taller than himself in his right hand. Mortimer’s white robes, despite being older than Mortimer himself, are still clean and tear-free. They are quite large on Mortimer, only fitting him when he was much younger. They do not have any markings or designs, showing the purity and balance in which the druids that gave Mortimer the robes search for. The other pieces of clothing that Mortimer owns are his simple, wooden sandals. Their soles are old and worn-down, showing the signs of a great deal of travel in their past. Strengths and Weaknesses: Mortimer’s largest strength is his mastery over his particular magical art: Shape-shifting. His powerful mental strength makes up for his lack of physical strength by allowing him to use magic to transform into any non-human creature he is familiar with. While in the form of a creature, Mortimer receives all of their natural abilities to use as if they were his own. However, this magic requires a large amount of energy to use as well as more depending on how fantastical the creature Mortimer is turning into as well as how much action is done while in that form. In addition, Mortimer’s human form is old and frail, making him almost useless in a real fight. He also does not wear any armour, making him defenceless aside from what protection his wooden walking stick offers him. Short History: Having grown up as a child in Taverly, Mortimer was expected to honour the ways of Guthix and become a druid of balance and he did this for many years, learning the ways of the druids. However, many years later, when the rediscovery of runes was made, Mortimer found himself intrigued, leaving home to learn their secrets. He soon found that with the runes, he possessed the power to cast magical spells. Because of his closeness to nature, Mortimer devoted his study to the bond between animals and magic. He soon discovered that he could use his magic to become one with the animals. He continued this study for many years to come… However, when the Guild of Talismans threatened the balance of the land, Mortimer saw that he could use his acquired ability to make a difference. He left the quiet town of Taverly, attempting to both stop the Guild and learn more about magic. While he did manage to hurt the Guild’s efforts slightly, they were nothing in comparison to the group that eventually stopped the Guild. After this, Mortimer continued studying magic at a rate exponentially larger than before the Guild, learning that he could turn into any creature he was familiar with. Since then, Mortimer has travelled the lands, seeking adventure, knowledge, and a way to help keep balance. Miscellaneous: This thread smells like Updog…